williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim
Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! is the 22nd Williams Street swim series. Each episode contains a collection of quick surreal sketches featuring song numbers, mock commercials, and mock programming. The majority of recurring sketches are in the vein of unintentionally bad Public Access. Jitterry video editing and abstract and unpredictable sequences and segues are commonplace. The cast of the show ranges from well-known celebrity guests to alternative comedians, actual Public Access stars, senior citizens pulled off the street to star, recruited bad talent, and craigslist posters. History The show was the result of Tim & Eric's halt on their previous show Tom Goes to the Mayor. This previous series contained many earlier versions and ideas of things that would later be the core of Awesome Show. Cinco, a fictional company in Tom became a large part of Awesome Show, with many items and mock commercials being the product of the company. The Married News Team were characters that were crossed over, and became main characters. The main characters of Tom were featured in Episode ( ) in live-action as a tribute. Gibbons, a recurring character of Tom made an appearance in Episode ( ) as a cartoon character on an animated television series. Commentary on the DVD confirmed that the cartoon was originally supposed to be an entire sketch, but ended up scrapped. Behind the Scenes Cast and Crew Characters Due to every episode featuring multiple fast moving sketches, there are many characters featured in Awesome Show, and are usually unnamed. Recurring characters include the following. *'Tim & Eric' are the most frequent characters on the show, and are portrayed by themselves. They usually go through trials of friendship, sometimes resulting in the death of one or both of them. *'Richard Dunn' is a real-world senior citizen Tim & Eric pulled off the streets to appear on the show. He appears in a variety of sketches. *'David Liebe Hart' is a real-world public access celebrity. He is a singer and puppeteer. His character on Awesome Show is very much like him, usually talking of encounters or knowledge of aliens, notably the Korendian race from Star Korender. *'Jan & Wayne Skylar' are Channel 5's news anchors on "Married News with Jayne & Wayne Skylar". Their tagline is Jefferton's only Married News Team." They appeared on Tim & Eric's previous show TGTTM. *'Dr. Steve Brule' is a personality of Channel 5. He appears on Married News with Jan & Wayne Skylar to give tips on health. Since then, he's appeared on numerous other programs of the channel, hosting some of them. His catchphrase is "For your ___", the blank being a word relevant to the program he's appearing on. He proved to be popular enough to warrant his own spinoff series Check it out! Starring Steve Brule. *'Casey and His Brother' are two children who appear on Uncle Muscle's Hour, Channel 5's Telethon remeniscent live musical program. They perform live musical acts. Casey usually performs badly due to a disease that gives him the appearance of having bad eczema, and frequent regurgitation issues. His Brother is usually dressed in an outfit that reflects the song, such as Space Clothes or a Hamburger. They first appeared in TGTTM advertisements. *'Carol' is an employee of Mr. Henderson and is in love with him. Her hopes of attracting him are always shot down by him throwing something on her, usually followed by him insulting her. Her devotion to attracting him leads her to rigorous excersize plans. Her and Mr. Henderson's love is strengthened when she catches him gratifying himself to her picture. *'Mr. Henderson' is the boss at a workplace where Carol works. He returns her affections but masks them with insults and degrading actions towards her. *'Beaver Boys' are a pair of party boys who have their own show. They have an infatuation with Shrimp and White Wine, which is the topic of the show's Theme Song Beaver Boys. *'Chippy' is a hairy mustached infant resembling a grown man. He appears in Where's my chippy, a sketch that operated much like a "Where's Waldo?" Look and Find Book. He usually appears in distress, and always ends with it emitting a high-pitched screech. *'Pierre' is a father obsessed performer who appears in instructional videos teaching children how to dance to hip-hop and meditate. During these performances he often expresses desires to meet the children's dads. He may or may not be the father of either Casey or His Brother. *'Kid's Break Kids' They appear on Channel 5's Kid's Break, a series of pseudo-educational musical segments. The two children sing about their problems, such as their father's dirty socks, Their bathroom habits, or incestuous tendencies. *'Tairy Greene' is a multi-talented actor. He's appeared in the Gravy Robbers restaurant commercials and training videos (and their outtakes). He's also appeared in the Hit Show The Snuggler, where he portrays a hero who snuggles people back to health. He also hosts the Tairy Greene acting seminars for children. *'Danny Mothers' is Channel 5's host of Looking at Films. He is bumbling and inattentive, and his show features many technical errors. He often interrupts or provokes his guests with factual errors. *'Spagett!' is a personality who will "spook!" people for charge. His face is usually covered in Spaghetti, which is a theme of his. He's been the star of his own hidden camera television show, where cameras follow him around as he sneaks up and "spooks" people. A Hollywood Movie by Steven Spielburg was made in the meta-universe of the show. *'James Quall' is a real-world celebrity impersonator, who Tim & Eric pulled onto the show due to his unintentionally bad impersonations. His character's claim to fame is that he is a "man of 12+ voices." Episode Mechanics Intro The intro opens with floating heads of Tim & Eric jittering and extending their tongues. Their tongues almost touch, and then the camera zooms in to reveal smaller version of themselves suited in orange dancing. The camera freezes in the middle of their smooth moves to allow credits for themselves. These miniature dancing versions of Tim & Eric would later be the focus of a sketch in Episode (place episode here). The camera shifts into the background which features kittens, floating and then tongueing each other. Other items flow forth such as Hot Dogs. Tim & Eric's heads then come back into the camera and pieces of their flesh gradually explode off. They appear eyeless and mouthless for split seconds. The entirety of their heads then explode and the titles burst through. As the music narrates the words "Tim & Eric - Awesome Show" Great Job! is written onto the bottom and is narrated. Each episode features a different narration, usually by a character or item that appears in the episode. Certain episodes feature alterations to the opening. In Episode (place here) beards are added on to the faces of the floating Tim & Eric heads. In Episode (place here) a stationary screen of Neil Hamburger is placed with credits for him super-imposed to the bottom. In episode (place here) the character for the following sketch shows up before the entirety of the intro vanishes, and he drops down to segue way in the next sketch. The music used for the intro is the Awesome Theme. Outro The outro features the same glowing yellow font at the end of the intro, used for every credit. In the background, Cat Heads fire up and explode into several smaller Cat Heads. They operate similar to fireworks. It then cuts to the standard williams street logo and ends with the Skull! Certain episodes feature alterations, such as Episode (place episode here) that features a fake death acknowledgment. Most episodes end with (place song name here). Certain episodes feature different songs such as (put list of song endings here). Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Sketches Spinoffs Tim & Eric Nite Live Check it out! Starring Steve Brule Richard Dunn Game Show DVD Release The Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Season One DVD was released April 22, 2008. It's a 1-disc set packaged within a clear amaray case. It features all 10 episodes of Season 1 in english surround sound. Bonus features including : How'd Dey Do Dat? (Making of), Lost Gems, Deleted Scenes, Oops & Ding Dongs (Outtakes), AwesomeCon Footage, and Commentary for every episode by series regulars. The Williams Street Shop featured a special pre-order bonus for a limited time a week before it's release date. People who pre-ordered had a Limited Edition Chippy Pillow included free into their shopping cart. It ran for 2-3 days and was quickly sold out. Soundtracks The Tim & Eric Awesome Record, Great Songs! Volume 1 CD was released May 6th, 2008. It includes 49 songs, all of which aren't included on it's 1 disc. The disc includes 43 songs from seasons 1 and 2. Including songs featured in episodes, covers from artists including The Shins, (), and (), or remixes from DJ Douggpound. The other 6 songs were included in the i-tunes store version. They were also hosted on Tim & Eric.com at this URL. However, some of these don't play, and gradually songs were taken off. This URL is advertised on a sticker located on the plastic wrap of the physical copies. The Casey and his Brother EP Cassette was a promotional item, offered for free for a week on the Williams Street Shop. To get the item, you had to purchase a Tim & Eric related item or spend 40 dollars on any un-related OR related items. Though advertised as a free promotional item, a receipt including it lists it as having charged .01 cent to your account. The Casey & His Brother songs on the cassette even include those used in the original TGTTM advertisements. Merchandise Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia External Links Category:Television Series